Whipping Chains
by StaRiieDustTraCkS
Summary: Inuyasha is in a very dominating relationship with Kouga. **YAOI**
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys this is my first ever fanfic i hope you like. I do not own inuyasha or even know the guy who dose his damn voice shesh. Enjoy and dont forget to rate me plz. StariieDustTracks**************

Sun rays constantly beaming down, flowers tilted from suffocating but the moaning still continued.........

"_Should we jump in the lake real quick. Its kind of hot out here and your geting dirt in your silver glimmering hair my love."_

_"Mmmm but i dont want to stop Kouga"_

_"Come on pup just because we're in the water doesn't mean i'll know me better than that my love."_

After relaseing himself from Inuyasha, Kouga licks his pup clean making him moan, surcoming to the alpha male. Kouga gentaly picks up Inuyasha and starts toward the lake.

"_Hey pup_"

"_Yes_"

_"You know how much i love you right_"

_"Of course"_

_"And you know i'll always protect you. right?"_

_"Why dose it sound like your going to leave me...........Kouga........Kouga......"_

Looking up at Kougas face, no longer able to reconize his lover any more Inuyasha jumps down off to get a full veiw of the situation. Kouga, now covered in a black ora and visible pulsating purple vains, turns toward his lover.

_"Keep that bitch away from you"_

_"But she's not here right now.........please dont go"_

_"Inuysha ..............Inuyasha.........................INUYASHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"_

_"WHAT"_

_"Finally you wake up. We have to keep moving Naraku is close by I can feel the jewel shards."_

_" Damn it Kagome why'd you wake me up"_

Looking down Kagome sees the hanyou's member completly hard.

_"Inuyasha what were you dreaming about?'_

_"None of your damn business now move out my way and wake up the others we have an idiot to kill."_

As he walks away he feels a strong grip around his waist. Then a stroking motion on his member. He looks down at the ningen whore in discust.

_"Fucking whore"_

Quickly after those words he threw her towards where Sango and Miroku were sleeping and walked off into the forest. standing up after that long throw Kagomes pats her skirt.

_"Dumbass always keeping me away. Im going to get on him of these days but untill then........WAKE THE HELL UP YOU GUYS WE GOT TO GO KILL NARAKU....... SANGO GET THE HELL OFF OF MIROKU AND SHIPPOU LETS GO you really need to stop watching them do it gosh" _

_"Huh what.....ehhhh Kagome i dont want to........uh.........holy crap Naraku wake up you bums lets go" Says Sango_

_"Gosh Sango" Kagome says while shaking her head_

After coming back to reality Sango, Miroku, and the very horny Shippou gets up and heads into the woods.

_"God what would these guys go without me."_

As she began to run toward her friends the young ningen is stopped by an intense force. While standing still she feels an intense amount of hot breath on her neck. Shocked that she didn't feel him coming she stands still in fear and awaits the oncoming attack. A low growl breaches the surface of the demons teeth, then out to her ear, then down her spine. Sweat pours from her pores as an attempt to relieve some of the heat being put on her. Closing her eyes as a hot wet tounge licks the back of her ear. The demon opens his mouth and releases another growl but this time it was a bit more louder. Kagome began to shake and then he disappeared. Oerwhelmed with fear the ningen falls to her knees.

_"What the hell was that" _

In the forest...............

_"Why'd you pull me away from her."_

_"You didnt have to do that you know I wouldn't let her anywhere near me"_

_"Really? So what do you call groping you huh? Your mine and you know that damn it!"_

_"You dont own me you know!"_

Ignorant to the fact that Kouga was no longer standing in frount of him but tightly holding his neck and pinning him to the floor the young hanyou realized that he had pissed his mate off.

_"I own you wheather you like it our not. Unless you didnt notice your mated a wolf, and the leader of my pack at that, meaning i am the alpha and you will listen to me. And plus your the one taking it up the ass right?"_

Speachless at what was just told to him Inuyasha begins to feel completly taken by the complete dominance shown by his mate over him.

_"Ehhh.......shit babe jus do what you want already to me stop teasing." _

_Wooooaaaaahhhhhh ^o^ s0o how'd you guys like it is it good huh huh lol. Please rate me. _


	2. Chapter 2

**Yay chap2 lol. like i said before this is my first fanfic s0o critsism and praise are welcome**

********I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM*******

**StariieDustTracks*********** Enjoy^_^**

Holding her arm in the middle of the open field to stop the flow of blood Kagome takes a good look at her situation. To the left is an unconscious Miroku laid on the ground with his spirtual beads off his arm leaving his wind tunnel open sucking up everything in frount of him. To the right the sight of a lilttle fox squirmimg away in fear for his life. And in frount was Sango held in the air by her neck from one of Narakus many tentacles, so close that her nose touched his. Tightly wrapping his other tentacles around her legs and arms, he laughs at the ningens reaction of fear and satisfaction when he shoves one of his bigger tentacles up between her legs. As she moans Kagome comes back to reality. Seeing that her friends were beat, scared, and being raped she asked herself the most daunting question.

_"Where the hell is Inuyasha?!?"_

In the forest...........

_"Kouga stop"_

Ignoring the hanyou's request the wolf demon ramed harder and completly inside Inuyasha making him moan and cum all over his leg and Kougas chest.

_"What was that? Did you just tell me to stop?_

Kouga pulled himself out of his mate. His pups face was red, mouth open grasping for air, one hand behind his head and the other stroking his now fully erect member. Pleased with his pups face Kouga looks down to see Inuyashas rosy red cheeks, something he was responsible for. So he bends over and licks his pup clean. Then slowly moving up towards the torso. Then starts to suck on his mates neck before biting him.

_"Now what was that about telling me to stop again"_

_"Damn it kouga i smell blood and lots of it!"_

_"I do too but shouldn't stop us."_

_"Yea but i know that scent its my friends blood. They must have went after Naraku without me."_

_"WHAT THE FUCK WHY DO YOU CARE IF THAT WHORE DIES!?!"_

_"She's not the only one thats being hurt and if they die i could never forgive myself."_

_"Yea but if they die then I'll have you all to myself"_

_"Yea but if they die I'll be miserable ((moving closer toward Kouga)) and if im miserable i wont enjoy the feeling of you coming inside of me"_

Realizing that Inuyasha was serious Kouga grabed Inuyasha's clothes and threw it at him.

_"Well then why the hell are you still here you got people to save."_

In the field..................

Conjuring the last bit of spirtual energy the young miko had left in her, Kagome shoots and arrow striaght into Narakus head. Fully concentrated in raping the young demon slayer Naraku was caught off guard by the arrow that was now directly in between his eyes. Leting go of Sango the demon screams in agony as the spirtual energy cleanses him. His body vaporizes and Kagome collapses.

.................................................

_"Uhmmm..............hmmmm.........Inuyasha....."_

Kagome collapses again.

Hearing the crackling of fire kagome wakes up. She sees the all of her injures have been tended to as well as that of her friends. And at the tree on the other side of the campfire was Inuyasha talking to Shippou.

_"What the hell Inuyasha where were you when we were fighting Naraku"_

Startled by Kagomes screaming the rest of the gang looks up to see whats going on.

_''I ran into another demon and I had to take care of it first."_

_"Yea well while your ass was out there "handling business" we were geting our asses kicked and not to mention almost dying. If it wasnt for me killing Naraku we'd all be dead. Sango would be dead from internal beeding, Miroku would have died from sucking himself in his wind tunnel, no one would take pity on a defensless little demon like Shippou, and i would have died from loss of blood." _

_" Why are you bitching? If it wasnt for me you all would be dead. Either way you put it the outcome was the same you lived because i saved you. The only thing i didnt account for was that you'd kill Naraku by yourself. Great job lilttle ningen who had no real reason to kill him but just because you wanted to save this world. Well guess what you might want to get the hell out because there are plenty more powerful demons out there that wanted his head to themselves. But wait they cant now because a fucking ningen whore did it in an attempt to what make me think your worth my time, your not. You and that dead bytch Kikyo were not of any interest to me besides wanting to have a child with you to fill in my curiousity. Me stupidly thinking i could use you two to have a child as powerful as i am but i cant take it anymore. Bitching and moaning and asking me questions. Is this the thanks i get for saving your ass again."_

Shocked at the shit load of confessions Kagome and the others stare at Inuyasha in shock. A tall figures moves closer to the gang.

_"Babe fuck them all lets go. Seeing you dominate the situation has made me want to to give you a proper lesson in how to dominate someone."_

His loud growl sends chills through everyones back.

Remembering the feeling of his growl to her ear and down her spine Kagome looks at the figure in awe.

_"Kouga?" _

**Woooooaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhh yay ^o^ chp 2 is completo lol Please feel free and review me pwease and thank you.**


	3. Chapter 3

**0ok guy here's chap 3. I like to think everyone who have reviewed and inspired me to keep on writing. Especially inu-due 15 lil joker and my fav supporter MILKCHOCOLATEHOT64 lol you totally rock. Well here goes........**

Sitting around the campfire everyone looks up to see this tall masculine wolf demon with his red eyes fixated on the angry hanyou. Kouga stood there trying to hold back his intense feeling of wanting to see Kagome drenched in her own blood. But the more he thought about it the closer he moved toward her to make his dream a reality. Quickly smelling Kougas scent to kill Inuyasha ran toward Kouga and stood between him and Kagome.

"_What's wrong pup? She's the only thing that's standing in between me and you. Let me just eat her and...."_

"_Shut the hell up Kouga you're not eating her" _Inuyasha says while staring at Kouga.

"_Ahh come on miko soup sounds great to me?'' _Kouga says who now is no longer amongst the sane but in stead letting out an intense amount of demonic ora. His veins now visible and pulsating he pushes Inuyasha aside and starts toward Kagome.

Kagome, on her knees, stared at the figure. _"Why cant I move.......why can't I talk" _she thought as Kouga moved in closer.

After seeing enough Sango gets up and grabs her hiraikotsu_ "Kirara lets go!" _

Kouga moves closer to Kagome and senses Sango coming. She throws her hiraikotsu and he grabs it with one hand. Sango comes towards Kouga on Kirara back. He looks up and smiles at her. He grabs Kirara by the neck with his free hand, took off Sangos head with her hiraikotsu in his other hand, and broke Kiraras neck. Kougas inner demon was finally let out. It yarned for the mikos blood even more.

Miroku, being that he loved Sango, thought about killing Kouga but remembered that there were plenty of other women out there that he could screw _"Well I'll be seeing you good luck Kagome" _and then he was gone. Lost in the thickness of the trees.

Kouga begins to lick his fingers and Inuyasha gets up and punches Kouga.

"_Your a fucking idiot what have you done!" _Inuyasha says with his eyes still locked on Sangos decapitated body.

Kouga gets up. His movements slow. His breathing normal. His eyes blood shot red. And the smirk on his face grew into a huge smile. _"Can you feel it? The anger, the hurt, the pain.......the lust for more blood? Your mine now." _Kouga reaches out and grabs Inuyashas neck and licks the blood off his fingers. He then leans in to kiss Inuyasha letting the blood from his tongue enter Inuyashas mouth. He then starts to caress Inuyashas body to find his tetsusaiga and then threw it from Inuyashas waist. Kouga then puts more blood in Inuyashas mouth to awaken his demon.

Contemplating on what to do Kagome watches as Inuyashas' face becomes pale and a purple gagged line form under his now completely red eyes. She began to slowly creep away quietly only to managed to step on a branch alarming the demon couple. They both now stand in front of her staring. Tearing her apart with their eyes. All she could manage to say was _"Shit"_

"_Inuyasha Kagome is trying to harm you...us. Just like that last dead bitch did 50 years ago. She wants you dead. She wants us both dead. Are you going to let her keep us apart my little pup?" _Koguas words danced around Inuyashas ear. He could care less about what Kouga wanted all Inuyasha wanted was to bathe in the mikos blood. His demon was out and there was no turning back for him. Inuyasha bent down to meet Kagome face to face. So close that there noses touched. Inuyahsa smiled at Kagome and said _"i going to eat you now"_

**YAY ^o^ people died lol. I hope you guys liked it im sorry she had to die but she's a nuisance -_- **


	4. Chapter 4

**Sup people I am back to answer your replies yay ^-^. I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM!!!!! I'm looking for a beta s0o if your interested feel free to ask me. Enjoy.**

"_Inuyasha come back to your senses please!" _(Kagome)

"_He can't hear your dummy his demon has been released. He no longer has any human emotions. You're going to die so you might as well enjoy this." _(Kouga) 

"_Ahhhh_" Inuyasha screams in pain while holding his head. He seemed to be trying to fight off his inner demon._ "You're not going to control me………ahhhhh"_ His eyes repeatedly turn form red to gold to red and back again.

"_Babe what's wrong?!" (Kouga)_

"_I...nu...ya...sha..." (Kagome)_

"_Sit the fuck down I am still gunna kick your ass. What did you do to him?!" _Kouga now angry that his lover is in pain he starts toward Kagome completely ready to feed her to his wolves. He figured it was her voice that was making Inuyasha transform back into a half demon.

"_GET THE HELL OUTTA MY HEAD!!" (Inuyasha)_

Startled by his lovers scream the wolf demon turns his back to the miko and faces his lover. Seeing this as an opportunity Kagome crawls towards her backpack to get her bow and arrow. Noticing the wolf demon still didn't realize that she had moved she place the arrow in her bow and fired straight into Kougas chest.

Looking down at the arrow in his chest Kouga collapses. _"You stupid bitch"_

Inuyasha still trying to fight off his inner demon sees his mate on the floor and loses himself to the demon. "What have you done!? You've killed him" Inuyasha says as he looks down at his mate in tears. His head shoots up and he stares at Kagome with his eyes blood red _"YOU FUCKING KILLED HIM"_

The ground begins to shake and pieces of the floor begin to rise with his hair. Inuyasha began to go completely mad. He started to walk towards Kagome. One by one she shot her arrows and one by one Inuyasha caught them and broke them in half. Now out of arrows she begins to run into the forest to try and get away from Inuyasha. She ran at full speed and turned around for a quick second to see if he was behind her when suddenly she bumped into this tall masculine object with white fluffy fur on it. She looked up and thought she saw a replica of Inuyasha in god form but it was jus his brother Sesshomaru.

"_What are you doing little girl" (Sesshomaru) _

"_Help me please your brothers gone mad! Use this as an opportunity to finally kill him" (Kagome)_

"_You don't have to tell me that. I noticed his aura has changed and he is full demon now so I am fully up to the challenge… He's here. Run now!" (Sesshomaru) _

Kagome looks up at Sesshomaru one last time before she runs away "Thank you"

"_Move or I shall move you myself" (Inuyasha)_

"_Such kind words you offer me. Are you happy to se me my little brother?" (Sesshomaru) _

"_I don't have time for you." _Inuyasha runs toward his brother ready to kill him.

"_Now bother do you really wish to kill me?" _Sesshomaru grabs Inuyasha by the neck and shoves his tongue down his brothers' throat. Inuyasha suddenly calms down and joins his brother when he opens his mouth wide to let his brother enter with ease._ "Now there was that so bad?_

Inuyasha coming back to his senses realizes that his mate is lying on the floor back at the camp dead along with the decapitated Sango and her dead kitty_. "You have to help Kouga please." _

"_Don't worry I'll help him ou,t but before we go you have to pay for trying to kill your big brother" (Sesshomaru) _

Looking down Inuyasha complies_ "Yes big brother" _He begins to undress…

**Well that sure was a twist. Hey I jus write it as it comes along. Please review me!!!!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys I'm back to give you what u want..... InuXxXSesshy**

Inuyasha lay naked on the floor waiting for his punishment from his older brother Sesshomaru knowing that its going to leave him scarred. Seeing his little brother frightened Sesshomaru saw that Inuyasha had come to his senses and he knew what was coming.

Sesshomaru lifted Inuyasha by the waist and held him close to his member. Inuyasha, knowing his brother, tried to speak to Sesshomaru but was interrupted by a painful stinging on his ass.

"_You speak when spoken to."_ (Sesshomaru)

Inuyasha sat still and put his ears down to show that he was obeying his alpha.

_"Now what's going on Inuyasha? Why did you attacked the human? I thought you liked that sort of shit."_ (Sesshomaru)

Inuyasha looked up at his older brother for permission to speak before responding.

_"You may speak."_ (Sesshomaru)

_"I'm in love with Kouga and i wasn't there to help those fucking humans. Kagome started yelling and got angry. Kouga became angry as well as I. The monk is gone. __Sango__ and her kitty are dead. Kagome ran away. And Kouga lay on the floor slain by that fucking whore." (Inuyasha)  
_  
Sesshomaru bent forward to Inuyashas ear. Inuyasha felt his brothers breath on his ear and couldn't help but become aroused. Sesshomaru leans in closer to his little brothers' ear.

_"You were about to attack me.........FOR A FUCKING WOLF!!!!"_ (Sesshomaru)

Sesshomarus inner demon became enraged by his brothers disobedient behavior and began pounding Inuyashas ass with every stroke pushing his huge member deeper and deeper inside of Inuyasha.

Inuyasha tried to hold back his cum as hard ass he could knowing the punishment he'll get for that would be far greater than the one he was receiving now. Sesshomaru noticed his brothers' reluctant behavior and felt an inner sense of pride inside of him. Sesshomaru grabbed Inuyashas hair to pulling his head back making him go deeper inside of his brother. Inuyasha attempted to satisfy him himself by stroking his member. Seeing this Sesshomaru dug his nails deep into Inuyashas back making the pain far worse then the pleasure yet still pleasurable. Sesshomaru now almost satisfied made his thrusting into slower strokes. After relieving himself into the hanyou Sesshomaru turned him around and made him lick his member clean.

_"Put your clothes on so we can find your wolf."_ (Sesshomaru)

Inuyasha picks up his clothes and slowly puts it on as to not move his ass around to much because he could still feel Sesshomarus member as if it was inside of him. Sesshomaru watch in pleasure as his little brother tried to put his clothes on without moving a lot.

_"Lets go."_ (Sesshomaru)

Inuyasha lead the way. There was an intense feeling of fear rising from Inuyasha. Not knowing what to say or do Inuyasha held back is emotions in order to coop to his current situation. Upon arriving at the camp site Sesshomaru couldn't help but be disgusted by the smell of dead bodies and old blood.

_"Over here Sesshomaru."_ (Inuyasha)

Sesshomaru looked up to see his brother hovering over its mate. Kouga lie on the floor lifeless and so pale.

_"Help him Sesshomaru please."_ (Inuyasha)

Sesshomaru took his Tenseiga and brought the wolf demon back to life. Kougas back began to move showing that he was breathing. His eyes rose open slowly and then began to flick open and closed to adjust to the light.

_"Inuyasha........"_ (Kouga)

**I'm drawing blanks but ill be inspired again someday. I hope you liked it. Review me.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey back for more action yay!!! I do not own Inuyasha in any way shape or form pplz!!!!**

" Inuyasha...what happened..." (Kouga)

" You were killed by Kagomes arrow. I ran after her in the woods, I really did..but Sesshomaru stopped and....and talked some sense into me." (Inuyasha)

" Yea..a lot of sense" (Sesshomaru)

" And what the hell is that suppose to mean you heartless piece of shit. What did it matter to you if a human who just killed your brothers mate lives or dies huh. Where the hell do you think you had the right to stop Inuyasha" (Kouga)

" Hey Kouga he saved your life try and be a little more polite" (Inuyasha)

" You should listen to him wolf or would you prefer for me to make you maggot food once more and then revive you so you can start your thank you speech over again" (Sesshomaru)

" As if I'd ever say thanks to a prick like you" (Kouga)

" Don't forget who your talking to you lowlife piece of shit wolf. Mind your tongue when talking to me if you want to keep your head or your mate" (Sesshomaru)

" Sesshomaru please be kind to him his very hard headed you know just leave us alone for a few second will ya?" (Inuyasha)

Sesshomaru looked down at his little brother, who was holding Kougas neck in his arms, and picked him up by his neck.

" Did i just hear a command from this little pups mouth or are my ears the traitors to its master?" (Sesshomaru)

Dangling from his neck, Inuyasha struggles to keep air in his lungs as his brothers grip begins to tighten around his neck.  
Kouga begins to get up to help his mate but is stopped by Sesshomarus foot on his neck. The two lovers eyes meet.  
Both being suffocated by the great Lord of the West himself.

" You both try to defy me after all that I have done for you. Brother of mine, since when did you need space from me? Did I not practically raise you myself? Did I not clothe you? Did I not feed you when you were hungry? Did I not save you countless times from the world and even yourself? And even out of the goodness of my heart detour from my plans to come help save your mate? And now that he's back you need space? Am I that unworthy of your presence and time?" (Sesshomaru)

" Bro..ther..I...do..lo" (Inuyasha)

" What...what was that?"(Sesshomaru)

" I....lo..." (nuyasha)

" DON'T SAY SHIT TO HIM BABE HIS NOT WOR..." (Kouga)

Before finishing his sentence Sesshomaru lifted his foot and stomped down on Kougas throat harder.

" I'd advise you to shut up before I kill you" (Sesshomaru)

" Stop..I love you Se...sho..." (Inuyasha)

Before he could finish Inuyasha had lost conciseness and collapsed in Sesshomarus hand.

" Inuyasha!! No babe wake up!" (Kouga)

" You see what you did. If he had just said it the first time without your little interruption he'd be awake right now" (Sesshomaru)

" You bastard I'm going to kill you!" (Kouga)

"Oh relax he'll wake up soon. But when he does tell him he better be prepared for whats to come of him when I see him again....you should be too." (Sesshomaru)

Sesshomaru then threw his brother on the floor and headed in the forest. Kouga too concentrated on his lover began to aid Inuyasha rocking him back and forth in his arms.

" Its gunna be alright little pup he won't hurt you anymore.....I promise" (Kouga)

**Yup well this is it for now i hope you liked it ^_^**


	7. Chapter 7

**Back and ready. Lock and load. ^_^**

Covered in a mist of darkness, trees, and the smell of wild grass mixed with berries, she runs. Her life comes to her in flash backs and painful memories. The thought of not getting to marry a rich young hot doctor, not to mention hung, was no longer in her grasp. Even a demon who was powerful,hot, young, and hung would have done fine. As Kagome comes back to reality she realize the life that she once knew was over. No more late night bubble baths and instant ramen. No more staying up late talking to friends about the demon that was slayed by by their hands. No more Sango. No more Shippo. But worst of all no more Inuyasha. The fact that he went crazy made her cave deeper within herself. The thought of loving or even being loved was taken from her by a powerful alpha.

Tired from her long run she stops only to discover that the heavy mist was leading her in circles. She recognized the place from the time she bumped into Sesshomaru. She had been running a long time so seeing things to her, real or not, was all the same. So when she saw a familiar figure she didn't hesitate to walk up to it. She pulled on the white fur ever so gently.

"_Sesshomaru?_" (Kagome)

The dog demon turned to human. He saw that her clothes were worn out, her shoes were missing, and hair hair was full of twigs and leafs. The sight of a half dead human always made his demon excited. The look in her eyes was empty, as if she had no longer carried a soul, but a walking corpse like the priestess she came from.

"_So you finally stopped running. That's good but brace yourself. You have been running for three days. I couldn't help but observe._" (Sesshomaru)

"_Wha..._" (Kagome)

Her head felt heavy and her eye lids fell. She collapsed and the Lord of the west picked her up, cleared the mist, and was off to his castle.

"_I have a lot in mind for you ningen._" (Sesshomaru)

Upon arriving at his castle the dog demon tells his guards not to come within 100 meters of his room then sends them off. He goes up to his room and lays Kagome down on his bed. The way she fell on his bed made her body lay out so perfectly that his inner demon did not want to resist touching her. He sat down next to her body and starred down at her silky hair and smooth skin. He began to unbutton the first button on her shirt. Then another and another until the whole shirt was open and she lay with her pink and black laced bra on. He lifts her head up trying not to disturb her slumber and takes off her shirt. Not being naked enough for him he takes off her skirt to discover she had matching underwear.

"_Did she know the situation in which she would be in tonight....I can't take it.....I WANT!_" (Sesshomaru)

He pulls down her straps and bra to revile her breast. He bends over and starts to nibble on her nipples lifting up every few seconds to massage them with his tongue all while playing with her clit. Kagomes breathing became deeper and faster and her pink black laced panties became wet. Sesshomaru took this as an invitation to her body so he bit down on her breast which woke her up slightly, overwhelming her with pleasurable exstecy. She tried holding back her gasps but could hardly control herself with Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru ripped off her underwear and took off his clothes. Kagome still breathing heavy.

"_May I have you_?" (Sesshomaru)

"_Ta....ta......take me...all...mmm_" (Kagome)

"_I was_." (Sesshomaru)

Sesshomaru turns her over, lines his member to her entrance, and penetrates. The dog demon went over the edge in minutes because the ningen was so tight. It didn't take long for Kagome to reach her peek already half erroused before he started.  
After milking all of his seed in her Sesshomaru pulled Kagomes head back and made her suck him until satisfied. Sesshomaru was beyond measures in compared in length so he was surprising that she could handle his huge member without so much as a gag.  
Once satisfied of his needs Sesshomaru grabbed a collar from his dresser and put it around Kagomes neck. He laid beside her on his bed and held her close to his chest.

"_Your my bitch. You'll obey your alpha_." (Sesshomaru)

"_Uh huh_" (Kagome)

"_Good_" (Sesshomaru)

Sesshomaru smiles kisses her forehead and pushes her head down.

**Heehehehe Well I hope you guys enjoyed. RATE RATE RATE!!!!!! Lol please. Arigato gozaimasu**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey sorry to all my fans about Kagome you'll see why I chose to use her in the last chap. **

*******I DON'T OWN INUYASHA**** Although I wouldn't mind having him around ;p. Enjoy!!**

"_Hey Inuyasha can you pass me the bucket_" (Kouga)

"_Here you go baby_" (Inuyasha)

Inuyasha and Kouga had been bathing in a waterfall, one of Inuyashas most favorite places to bathe. The two have been tending to each other's wounds ever since their last encounter with Sesshomaru. The feeling of being brought to his knees by his mates' brother was something Kouga would only imagine if he were to in any way shape or form harm Inuyasha. The feeling was unbearable. Kouga so badly wanted to get his revenge but didn't want to let his mate know that he wanted to see Sesshomaru. The waterfall beats down on the wolfs long dark brown hair, relieving him of all the grit and dirt on his head as he stands right under it. He pounds on the wall behind the fall as he rethinks about what happened. Luckily he didn't startle his mate.

"_Kouga I want to go see Sesshomaru_" (Inuyasha)

"_Uhh what for babe_" (Kouga)

"_I've been thinking and I want to apologize to him. I mean I really love him. I don't want us to live in hatred of each other. Plus I need you both to like each other. I'm not going to be torn in between you two_." (Inuyasha)

Kouga was more than excited that his mate suggested going to see Sesshomaru this way he didn't feel guilty when he kicked his butt.

"_Are you sure babe he said you better be ready for your punishment and you know your brother it won't be light_." (Kouga)

"_Yea your right. Ok we won't..."_ (Inuyasha)

"_But if you really want to go we can. I mean I wouldn't mind reconciling with your brother…you know for our relationship sake._" (Kouga)

"_Really!!! I knew I was right to be with you_." (Inuyasha)

The dawn was approaching and the heavens seemed as if they answered his prayers. Kouga was overly excited with his mates' decisions. Under the amber skies Kouga walked slowly towards his mate. Inuyashas eyes seemed as if they were part of the sky. Kouga pulled Inuyasha towards him by the waist and lifted one hand to remove the silver hair from his mates face and embraced him with a kiss.

"_We leave when the sun opens its' eyes_." (Kouga)

…………………………

He sat in his chair. Long silver hair shimmering from the light of the fire place in which he stares. Ruby red silk robe bringing out his porcelain white skin and a glass of wine to make him feel sexy, Sesshomaru waits.

"_You know I thought my otouto would have been here already. It seems like I'm going to have to give an extreme punishment. And I can do that now thanks to you my little ningen whore._" (Sesshomaru)

Bound by the wrist from a chain in the wall Kagome sits naked on Sesshomarus' marble floor. She had been bound and gagged for two days. Her hair was wild and down. She looked like a mere savage. She had cuts over her back, bit marks on her neck, and bruises on her arms. Even though she was human Sesshomaru showed no mercy to her body. Sesshomaru sniffs the air.

"_I smell shit and sakuras. I wonder if the smell of shit is from you ningen. Either way let's get you washed up for my otoutos' punishment. He's coming._" (Sesshomaru)

Sesshomaru rises from his seat and unlocks Kagome from the wall, puts a leash on her neck, and leads her to the bathroom as she crawls behind him.

…………………………..

The place was as expected, heavily guarded. What more can one expect from the Lord of the West. His castle was enormous. It was about a mile from the gate to the front entrance. As Kouga and Inuyasha walked toward the gate they were greeted by a tall masculine fox demon with long teal hair, silver eyes, a chest shield, and tight black leather pants. The light from the moon made the wolf demon loose focus of reality while staring at the fox demons perfect body.

"_My name is Keita. I was asked by my lord to bring you to the castle young master Inuyasha._" (Keita)

"_Why so formal Keita-kun I know my way. Ha someone has grown since we last meet. Oh yea this guy drooling behind me is my mate. It seems like you attract even the foulest of creatures._'' (Inuyasha)

"_I'm not drooling_!"(Kouga)

"_Ok let's go._" (Keita)

The path was long but beautiful. The road was lined with tall lamps which were crafted into a dog howling to the moon with fire coming from its mouth. It was a half an hours walk before they reached the door. Keita lead Inuyasha and Kouga to Sesshomarus bathroom.

"_He shall be with you in a moment._" (Keita)

Keita knocks on the door and walks away. The bottom of the door was lit and steam was coming out. Sesshomaru opens the door wearing a towel which was tied very low around his waist. His hair was dripping wet and he had a look in his face as if he just caught the perfect prey.

"_Come in otouto…and wolf._" (Sesshomaru)

The bathroom was completely white. It was a circular room with a white tub in the middle and a chair on the wall. The steam was so dense that the ceiling was covered in mist.

"_Kouga why don't you sit down right here I have something for you. I've been thinking and I've decided to make amends with you for my otouto sake." _(Sesshomaru)

Kouga was trying so hard not to hit Sesshomaru just yet, shocked that he actually wanted to make amends with him.

"_That's why we came here too. I'm glad we are on the same page._" (Kouga)

"_Yes but sit wolf and await your treat and homely greeting._**"** (Sesshomaru)

Kouga sat in the chair and Sesshomaru locked his feet to each leg of the chair and his wrist in the back of it.

"_Hey what's going on I thought I was getting treated. Hah are you going to pleasure me yourself."_ (Kouga)

"_Not exactly._" (Sesshomaru)

Sesshomaru noticed that Inuyasha was still at the door and walked over to him and grabbed his hand. He led him to the tub which was empty.

"_Otouto I will wash you like I used to when we were children_." (Sesshomaru)

Inuyasha took off his clothes and slipped into the tub, but Sesshomaru had other plans in mind for his little brother. Sesshomaru took cuffs and put them on Inuyasha wrist and locked it to the bottom of the tub behind his back and took his feet and bond them to the faucet.

"_Hey Sesshy this feels kind of weird. What's going on?_" (Inuyasha)

"_Idiot! Did you think I forgot what you said to me? Did you forget what I said? Listen, both of you, I will do as I promised. I am going to punish you both. You have no choice in the mater. I am going to make you feel like even your skin is not worth crawling into. I am going to make you wish you never spoke against me or defied me."_ (Sesshomaru)

Sesshomaru walked out of the room and came back with a leash in his hand. Kagome was on all fours at the end of the leash. Her hair was straight down her face. She was washed but still bruised. Both Inuyasha and Kouga turned to Sesshomaru and his pet.

"_Why the hell that is bitch still alive!"_ (Kouga)

"_Relax wolf this is you reward and your punishment. Kagome go and satisfy Kouga."(_Sesshomaru)

Kagome crawled towards Kouga and undid his pants and began to swallow his entire member in her mouth. Kouga tried to squirm free from her but was unable to remove the restraints. It seems the cuffs were held together by a metal that even a demon could not break apart. At times he managed to get her off him but she just got back on him and continued to suck on his huge cock. She then sat herself on top of Kouga and shoved his member inside of her tight cunt. She had only been fucked several times by Sesshomaru but every time he finished he'd put a lube in her to make her tight again. Kagomes tight hole was too much for Kouga to hold back but he was too disgusted to cum.

"_Come here my pet. I want you to go to Inuyasha now. Pleasure my otouto._" (Sesshomaru)

Kagome went with no hesitation. In a slow motioned crawl Kagome moved towards Inuyasha. She climbed into the tub and quickly relaxed herself on him and shoved his member in her hole.

"_GET THE HELL OFF OF INUYASHA!!"_(Kouga)

Kougas demon was completely awakened. He wanted to kill Kagome right where she stood. The thought of her touching his mate made him want to feed on her intestines.

"_Aww come on now Kouga why the long face. She's fine don't worry about anything…But in this family you will obey me._" (Sesshomaru)

Kouga tried hard to release from his restraints but couldn't get away. Kagome was thrusting herself on and off of Inuyasha. Inuyasha starred at her and wondered what ever happened to the friend he once had. She was lost to the world of demons and discipline. His lost feelings for her started to come back to him. He felt pain and couldn't take it any longer.

"_Kagome stop please. This is not you. What happened to the frail human who I meet and befriended? I'm sorry things turned out this way, but please Kagome come back. Let's go back to the way things were."_ (Inuyasha)

"_Ha the way things were! I'm guessing you feel the emotions coming back to you. The feeling of love and friendship. You really did like this girl. But this is only half of your punishment. Kagome!_"(Sesshomaru)

Sesshomaru threw a long sharp knife at Kagome and she caught it in her hand.

"_Now my pet release your inner fluids, dance for my otouto, and shower him with your genuine talents_!" (Sesshomaru)

Kagome stood up and took the knife to her wrist and cut them.

"_Kagome stop you're going to die!"_ (Inuyasha)

Kagome was an empty shell following her masters' orders. The words of a past lover were no longer able to penetrate her ears. She was lost in a trance by Sesshomaru. Kagome then slit her throat and began to dance on top of Inuyasha. Inuyasha watched in pain as his friend danced seductively while bathing him in her blood. The scent of the mikos blood sent Kouga over the edge. He was leaning straight forward drooling wanting more. More blood more pain more cuts on her body. His eyes were wide and his tongue no longer wanted to stay in his mouth. He was hooked and thanking Sesshomaru constantly in his head. Her movements slowed and then she completely stopped and fell. She fell out of the tub since she was standing and she hit her head on the ground making yet another place from her body letting out blood.

"_I think this is enough punishment for today."_ (Sesshomaru)

Inuyashas eyes were wide open in shock. He couldn't believe what just happened. He didn't want to believe. But as he looked around him all he could see was Kagomes blood. All he could smell was Kagomes blood. All he wanted was Kagomes blood. Sesshomaru picks up the half dead human and walks out of the room. Kougas eyes were locked on his target. His eyes followed Sesshomaru as he walked out. Sesshomaru turned off the light and walked out the door. As he slowly closed the door he looked back at his otouto. The light from the hallway showed that Inuyashas demon was let out. But Sesshomaru was planning on making them suffer just a bit longer.

**I hope you guys liked it. You see I need Kagome just to torture her later hehehe. Thanks for all the reviews. I know no one likes Kagome lol. This was the longest chapter yet… and probably will stay that way. Maybe. **


End file.
